


The Grandmaster's daughter

by Starlord2017



Category: En Dwi Gast/ Grandmaster
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2017/pseuds/Starlord2017
Summary: What happens if a baby was brought to Skaar , was found and was raised as the Grandmaster's daughter? Follow my OC Rose as she grows up on Skaar and her perspective during Thor Ragnarok.





	1. The Beginning

As she was walking in Skaar's junkyard Valkyrie heard a soft cry in the distance she stopped dead in her tracks and listened more carefully, "That's impossible she thought no one 

would ever put a baby through one of Skaar's wormholes". She head the cry again and this time Valkyrie ran towards it when she finally she reached the noise she say a baby girl laying on the hard cold 

ground with only a blanket around her. " Hey , Hey it's okay." she said "I'm here." Valkyrie had never seen such a beautiful baby in her life it was like looking at masterpiece, Valkyrie looked around "I can't 

just leave you here and I don't want to bring you to him but I have to he would found out eventually." She turned to direction of The Grandmaster's Tower and started to think of what he might do to this 

little angel. Valkyrie walked into The Grandmaster's room where he was sitting talking to a woman that was standing right next to him they were talking about something probably about how he could boost 

up his games. " Ah Scrapper 142 what have you brought me today?" Grandmaster asked, " Well it's hard to explain." she started suddenly the baby started to cry again wiggling in her arms, "It seems she's 

brought you nothing but trouble." said Topaz. " Grandmaster please,please she's just a baby you can't throw her in with the fighters they wouldn't take of her, she was all alone and I couldn't just leave her 

in that junkyard all by herself." Valkyrie began, The Grandmaster put his hand up to silence her " Bring this baby to me." he said . Valkyrie walked up the stairs and handed him the baby, she finally stopped 

crying and looked at him too. The baby started laughing/smiling at the Grandmaster which made him smile even more, he turned to two women "Take note of this , on this day forth this child is mine and no 

else's." He said " If I may intrude ." Topaz started but got shot down by one of The Grandmaster's death glare's. " Like I said this child is mine and only mine I will raise her as my own daughter she will be 

given the best as she deserve's the best." " What will you name her?' asked Valkyrie he turned to her and smiled " She's precious and fragile as a rose and that's what she'll be called my little Rose welcome to 

the family." He said with a smile.


	2. Meeting The Rest of The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her Uncle Taneleer Tivan aka The Collector

" You've got to be kidding me En Dwi Gast." said Taneleer , " You raising a baby all by yourself you barely can take of yourself." "I take offense to that Taneleer what was I 

suppose to do make her fight in the arena?" asked The Grandmaster. They we're both sitting in The Gandmaster's suite rooms playing a friendly game of chess, " You could of looked for her parents for 

starter's not just she's mine like you found a shiny new toy." Taneleer with a smug on his face , " Says the man that kidnaps people everyday and puts them in tiny glass cages ." The Grandmaster said with

a smile. Taneleer looked into the direction of Rose's room, " Listen brother I know what it's like to raise a child and do my duties on top of it why don't you let me take the child and I will raise her as my own 

it would make it easier for the both of us." Taneleer suggested, "No she's my child no one else's I'm the only that's good enough for her and the only one good enough to her raise, she needs me Taneeleer

I can see it in her eyes." The Grandmaster said with deter-mention in his voice. " Brother" Taneleer started but stopped when he heard crying in Rose's room, "Excuse me Taneleer but my daughter needs 

me." " What about the game?" Taneleer asked " Eh to be continued." The Grandmaster said over his shoulder. He walked into the room with his hands on his hips " Whats going on here little miss?" he asked, 

He walked over to her crib and picked her up " Lesson number one never ever interrupt daddy when he's in a middle of a game." he said with a smile. She smiled and started to giggle as she was just fake 

crying to get his attention. Taneleer walked into the room surprised that she wasn't crying even more in his arms, The Grandmaster turned to him " Taneleer I would like you to meet your niece Rose." 

He gave the baby in Taneleer's arms the two looked into each others eye's and somehow Taneleer felt a connection with this child. " Brother, you are lucky having her but the question still remains what will 

happen when she figures out the truth?" Taneleer asked , " You leave that to me brother, I don't think she's going to figure that one out for a long time." The Grandmaster said with a smile.


	3. Yearning for freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically short stories of Rose growing up and at the end of the chapter a surprised visitor comes to Skaar

Age Three 

 

Rose looked at of a window of her father's tower, " Daddy why can't I explore?" she asked, " You can explore sweetheart just ask one of the guards to take you 

anywhere you want to go and they'll take you there." The Grandmaster said while looking out the same window too. " No daddy I mean why can't explore outside the planet, I want to explore other planets 

to see new stuff." He looked down at her with a stern look " Rose its's too dangerous for you to explore space even if you had some with you." She looked down at the floor disappointed. He went down to 

her height and lifted up her chin, " Your safe here on Skaar with me, Valkyrie and Topaz my precious Rose if anything happen to you I don't know what I would do." he said softly " Okay daddy." she said sadly. 

 

Age Seven 

It was late too late for anyone to be awake and walking around Skaar however a small figure was running and dodging anylight that shone on Skaar's ground, 

"Almost there almost there." Rose said to herself quietly. She was looking at one of the old but still working space ships that was in the junkyard, she raced towards her heart pounding with joy as she got 

closer and closer to the ship. When she finally reached it she opened the door and looked around yup still in good condition she sat down and was ready to start the ship and fly off this planet when 

suddenly a light was in her face and voice sounding so commanding even the most toughest fighter would quiver in fear. " Freeze don't move or I will use this." the figure said "Valkyrie?" questioned Rose, 

"Rose????!!!!" Valkyrie said surprise. An hour later the two were in The Grandmaster room " I'm very disappointed in you little lady, sneaking after lights out, on top of it trying to run away from home what 

I'm going to do with you." The Grandmaster said . "I wouldn't try to sneak away if you just let me off this stupid planet for one day." Rose screamed. " Out of the question, I want you to go to your room 

and you are not to come out unless it's an apology." The Grandmaster said sternly. Rose huffed and stomped to her room and screamed into her pillow. 

 

Age Twelve 

By now her room windows were covered in bars there was a camera in her room to watch her 24/7 and a lock that only The Grandmaster, Valkyrie and Topaz could unlock, Rose sat in 

chair that was facing the window tears streaming down her face. " Hey." said a soft she turned and it was Valkyrie with a concerned look on her face . " What do you want ?" Rose said angrily, "Look Rose 

you can't keep trying to escape this place, this place is safe and that's all he wants for you is to be safe that's all." " I can't stay here forever Valkyrie, someday I need to leave Skaar and find a home for myself." Rose said sadly

" I know Rose but." before Valkyrie could finish her sentence a large noise came from the junkyard they both turned to the junkyard and then looked at each other. " Stay here Rose." Valkyrie said " I'll be right back."

"No I want to come too!" it's better than just sitting this jail cell." "Alright but if whatever that thing was attacks run understand?" she asked Rose, Rose nodded slowly a few minuets later they got to the 

junkyard. " There's the ship but where's the ...." Valkyrie stopped her sentence as a giant green creature was laying on the ground, it didn't look like hurt just tired. 

" What is that Valkyrie." Rose asked " Our new champion." she said with a smile.


	4. Making a Friend and Making an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds a friend in a certian jolly green giant but also makes an enemy

She knew she shouldn't have but she did it anyway, she had to see this creature aka the grandchampoin that landed on Sakaar she went to her bedroom door and knocked on the door, " I need to go to the bathroom really bad!." she said hoping someone would hear her. "Go in your room use a bucket or something" Valkyrie said.

"It's just not that I also want to bathe I stink Val and I need some relax time." Rose complained, the door Valkyrie gave her an annoying look "Okay Rose I'm going to trust you , you have an hour to use the bathroom and do whatever but when the time 's up I will come and get you." "If your not there I will call the others to find you and if your father finds out it means you know what on you neck."

"Okay okay Val no need to rub it in." Rose said annoyed, she started to walk towards the bathroom and then turned the opposite direction when Valkyrie couldn't see her, she ran towards the champions room it looked like he was just bouncing a ball. 

"Hi" she said as she slowly walked towards him, "Who you tiny girl?" said the green giant, " My name is Rose I'm The Grandmaster's daughter, we haven't really met because I'm cooped up in my room all day and your fighting in the arena I guess." "What's your name big guy?" she said kindly.

"Hulk" he grunted and started to walk his bed so he can sit on it, " That's a nice name it fits a champion ." she smiled for a few mins they both looked at each other "Why you not around?" Hulk asked "Well my dad is just protective of me and locks me in my room all day unless he lets me watch the games but that's very rare." 

 

" Hulk understands Hulk knows what it's like to be in jail cell." " It's not a jail cell Hulk its more of a ..." She stopped and looked at her watch its been 45 mins " Listen Hulk I really liked talking to you and finally meeting you but I have to go." 

" Do you think tiny girl can see Hulk everyday at night , Hulk won't tell it be our secret." I'd like that Hulk very much." she smiled and walked to the bathroom trying to figure out how to look like a person who just took a bath.

 

Two years from now

It's been two years and Hulk is still the champion for this planet and Rose was now fourteen and ready to leave Sakaar, she had her bag filled with supplies and was wearing a disguise. The Grandmaster allowed her to venture outside her room now since there was guards but that was not going to stop her from leaving. 

She just had to make it to the room with the spacecrafts fly to at least Xandar and she would be home free, as she coming to the craft room she saw a man walking towards her direction, crap she thought it's that guy that was found a week ago Loki 

She quickly pushed onto the wall hoping he didn't see her , when the coast was clear she started to walk again to the ship room, suddenly a hand grabbed " You know if your going sneak away you could at least make it more professional.' she looked up it was Loki 

In a few seconds they were in The Grandmaster room " ROSE!" The Grandmaster screamed, "Don't worry I found her looks like she was trying to run away, I mean who would want to run away from this wonderful planet." Loki said trying to The Grandmaster's favor 

" Maybe I should just have you live with Uncle Taneleer maybe he could put some obedience in you .'" The Grandmaster said giving her the death glare, "At least he would let me walk around Knowwhere and at least there would be something to do there." Rose said in a hostile tone. 

 

"Enough Rose I'm sorry but from now on you will not be allowed out of your room unless it's for watching the games and if you do go out your going to have a chaperone who will graud you and will follow you where ever you go." " And that person will be Scapper 142." They all turned to her who looked very surpised , Topaz turned to him " Are you sure I'm not sure she's the best for Rose maybe I should be her Chaperone instead.." 

" I have made up my mind Topaz she will be Rose's shadow 24/7" Rose turned to him " You know this isn't a home its a prision and I'm a prisioner just like all the unwilling fighters on this hellhole." 

Valkyrie walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder come on Rose let's go before he actually makes you fight." Rose turned to Loki " You have made a most dangerous enemy Toki." she then turned to The Grandmaster " And you have made a horrible mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life En Dwi Gast." She then turned around and walked back to her room with Valkyrie by her side.


	5. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets a certain God and is totally done with her dad's cruelty towards other

Rose and Valkyrie were flying around the city when suddenly they saw a figure with long blond hair, had some battle clothes on and was trying to fight off the lower class of shuddered. They landed right to the next to the fight Valkyrie turned to her " Rose stay in the ship don't come out no matter what happens." " But Valkyrie I can help I can." Rose started "No if anything happens to you I would never forgive myself plus your dad would totally kill me." Valkyrie left the ship Rose watched and saw her fall off the ship, she was surprised that Valkyrie got up a few seconds later and destroyed everyone. A few mins later Valkyrie walked back in putting the man or whatever gender it was on the bottom of the ship. The ship went off into the air again and started to fly to The Grandmaster tower. Suddenly the figure awoke and looked at the two " Hey Hey where are we going?!" Valkyrie didn't say no word neither did Rose, " Answer me I'm Thor Son of Odin!" Valkyrie just looked down at him with a smug " Apologies your majesty." she then clicked the remote and the man shook as the electric surge went through his body Rose shuddered to see the man's pain. 

 

A few mins later after the man was done going through her dad's tunnel of doom he was in his palace room with her dad sitting in the room, Topaz on one side , Valkyrie and Rose on the other. Rose wasn't paying attention to the converstation between the adults it was all the same dad would get a new fighter, Valkyrie would get paid blah blah blah etc etc. She only knew that the man name was Thor and the God of Thunder even though they wasn't thunder when he lifted up his hands. She felt bad for him she wished her dad wouldn't force people to fight it was just cruel there are other ways to deal with boredom maybe knitting or something? She finally snapped out of her thoughts when her dad called her name " Come on Rose I want you to see this too." All four went to another man in a chair Cousin Carlo Rose thought why is he in a chair he couldn't hurt a fly. She saw her dad pick up the melting stick and touch Carlo, she watched in horror as he turned into slime. " Dad how could you?!" " Really cousin Carlo, he wouldn't even throw you off your stupid throne if he had the power!?" Grandmaster looked at Rose " Honey how will you take over when I'm done when you have a soft spot you need to show some shuddered once in awhile to show the weak who's in charge." 

Rose looked at him in shocked " If I ever take control of this planet I will not be like you I will rule with a fair hand and let the people live freely because I'm not and never will be a monster like you!" She left in a huff trying to find Valkyrie, I need to get off this planet or I need to someone how stop my father and the people of violence. Back in The Grandmaster's room Thor looked at Topaz and The Grandmaster " She has a point you know and when I get of here she will be the only one in your ranks that won't be killed." The Grandmaster shot a look to Thor " She is my daughter and she's just going through a phase she'll see my way soon." he smiled follow me Lord of Thunder I want to show you around.


	6. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Valkyrie have a little girl chat and Thor and Rose have a short chat too

" I can't believe my dad!, You of should been there Val how can you rule Sakaar when you have a weak spot honey." Rose said trying to reach for a drink but quickly got a you better not from Valkyrie " Rose first off don't drink or you'll turn up like me and Sakaar doesn't need a drunk leader second off I know he may seem hostile at sometimes but your dad does care and love you he only wants the best for you." she said smiling at Rose " Well the best isn't trapping me here like his pet that's what I've become haven't I? One of his pets." Rose looked down at the floor trying not to cry " Rose you'll see when your older that..... " She stopped by another voice by the new contendor Thor " Hey,Hey" he said " Hey" Valkyrie said reaching for her shock remote . 

"Do not shock me I just want to talk" Thor said, he then saw her tatto "Your a Valkyrie you know I always wanted to be a Valkyrie but then I learned that Valkyrie have to be girls which is fine by me I think we need more women warriors" he said Rose stood watched Thor make a fool of himself man this guy really hits it off she thought. " Let's go Rose we're done here ". as Valkyrie got her six pack of alchol " Odin is died Asgard is in ruins and you act like a coward?' Thor shouted " Look a highness I'm sorry but I'm not a Valkyrie anymore I'm a scapper and I enjoy my new life and whats the point anyway you'll never get off this planet." She turned around and started to walk away "Come on Rose." she said with a rather angry tone, Thor turned to Rose " Rose please I'm begging help me get off this planet please." He said with tears in his eyes 

" I'm sorry Thor if I could I would but I have been trying to get off this planet since I was seven years old and I haven't found any escape route yet without getting caught I'm sorry but if it makes you feel anybetter I'll try to talk to my dad to see if I can move you up so you don't have fight." "Rose please" Thor then was dragged by some of the grauds to get ready for battle. "I'm so sorry Thor." She mouthed tears coming down her face. I must find a way to get off this planet not just for me but Thor too and others she thought as ran back to Valkyrie. " Come on Rose I'll let you watch the battle with me it will be our little secret." She said and with that they both headed towards her ship.


	7. Looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flashback of Rose finally seeing what being a fighter really means on Sakaarr and at the end the fight between Thor and the Champoin begins!

Flashback age nine

Rose was walking around The Grandmasters Tower as her father was busy entertaining guest and heavens knows she shouldn't be there that was rated R stuff for her, Valkyrie was Elders know's where and Topaz,honeslty she didn't know why Topaz came to mind she hated Topaz and she was pretty sure hated her too. Rose suddenly saw a little hallway leading towards downstaris funny she thought I never noticted that before. She walked slowly down the hallway and stopped when she got a large door. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge as it was locked, she smiled a very sly smile and took out one her bobby pins if Sakaar taught her anything it was breaking into things. She unlocked the door quickly closed it the air quickly turned to sour as it was a mix between blood,sweat and death. She almost felt throwing but a voice stopped her. " Are you a new fighter?" she looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Overhere ." Rose turned to see a pile of rocks talking to her. 

"No need to be afraid unless you made out of paper,don't worry just a rock,paper joke I made up." My name is Korg said the rocks smiling, " Hello Korg my name is Rose and no I'm not a contendor." "Oh then what are you doing down here?" he questioned " I was wondering around and just stumbled here and if I may ask whatin is this place?" she asked him. "This place is for the contendors I know not a pretty sight but when your the property of The Grandmaster and just fight for his entertainment there's nothing really you can do do to improve your living conditions." " I'm sorry if I knew you lived like this I would." she stopped herself not knowing what Korg would do if he found she was The Grandmasters daughter. " It's fine hey I'm starting a new revoultion you think you would be intereted in joing it?' he asked her, "I'll have to think it over, you know I'm just a kid." she said with a smile. " Your right your right got to think it over first hey if your not a fighter who are you?" he said curiously, "Just a vistor of The Grandmaster and should be returning before he finds out I'm missing she said quickly." She opened up the door quickly and heard Korg say " Alright nice talking to you then" As she walked up the hallway she thought to herself my Elders if I knew the condtion those people where living in I ...I...

Present Day 

" Rose.... Rose... Rose!" Valkyrie shouted at her " what, what" she said suddenly she was just standing in the hallway " Come on your going to miss Thor being pumbled by Hulk come on girl." The two quickly run to Valkyrie ship and flyed off to the fight. " You don't really think Hulk's going to kill Thor right.?" Rose asked Valkyrie " Rose come on whens the last time Hulk ever showed mercy on his oppents?" Valkyrie said with a smile. "Your right ." Rose said nervously " Thor's doomed"


	8. The fight and after words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wathches the fight and discovers something after it

Rose sat down next Valkyrie " Do you think Thor has a chance?" she asked "No Hulk can bascially defeat anyone he would be lucky enough to come out alive". Valkyrie said with a smile   
Rose looked back to the arena please big guy please go easy on him she thought. Suddenly a gaint projector of her dad showed up "ladies and gentlemen it 's main event time!" "And I hope your watching Rose daddy wants to show his little girl of how to choose a true champoin." She frowned oh you would like that Rose thought. A few mins later the fight began apprantly Thor knew Hulk from a team they we're on. Werid just werid she thought, suddenly Thor punched Hulk into a wall he looked like he had new powers more powerful than she's ever seen. The crowad was screaming his name Thunderer she quickly joined the crowad Valkyrie turned to her and gave her a werid look but she didn't care. Yes Yes!!! Thor beat him show my dad wrong you can do it! Suddenly Thor went on the ground and started to shake she looked at her dad's box he had his main remote in his hand. She stood up and started to shout "Cheater Cheater!" to her dad The Grandmaster turned to her with a look of hurt on his face. "Come on Rose lets go." Valkyrie said comftly. The two went back in the ship and flew off. 

" I can't belive him Val, he cheated he couldn't risk his stupid champoin losing for once!" "Rose" Valkyrie started "I'm not finished when I see him he's getting it I don't care anymore he derves this he needs to learn!" Rose said. She started to the door but Valkyrie but a hand on her shoulder " There's something a need to tell you hon sit down."

 

Twenty mins later....

"He's not my dad?" Rose with tears in her eyes Valkyrie shook her head "No he's not but he does love you Rose you must know that your the only thing in the galaxy that actaully keeps him alive." "After all this time I thought he was my dad I.,......." "Rose please please don't do anything stupid I shouldn't have told you but you deserve to know I just hated seeing you beat up yourself all the time." she said with soflty " Well don't worry Val this time I'm going to leave for good tonight I'm going to leave with your ship just tell them that I snuck past you and I'll be on my way." 

"Well , Well Well so the pet finally learned the truth huh?" the two looked in front of the door it was Topaz


	9. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose leaves The Grandmaster Tower and is now on the run

Valkyrie suddnely got up and ran towards Topez, she jumped on her and the two were fighting each other trying to knock out the other. " What till The Grandmaster hears about this, he'll surely kill for this ." Topez said " And as for you little Rose lets just say you will never see the light day he'll lock you up till your a hundred years old!" she said with a evil smile, Valkyrie broke free and ran to a coutnter and grabbed a small device. She stabbed it into Topez's head and like that Topez fell to the floor, " What did you do to her , did you kill her?" Rose shouted " No its just whipping her memory that happen in the last hour or two she won't remember anything and luckily won't leave a mark." Valkyrie said she then turned to Rose " You need to run Rose, are you listening run and never look back." Looking at her seriously. " But where do I go how will I get off this planet." Rose question Valkyire gave her 500 units and a disguise " Give the units to the scavengers they will do anything for units and wear this disgise once people hear your missing they won't stop till your found and return." "Thank you Valkyrie I'll never forget you and what you did for me." Rose said hugging Valkyrie , the two let go " Good luck little Rose stay safe and make a future for yourself." Valkyrie said with tears streaming down her face. Rose then turned to the entrance and ran fast as she could go. She stopped when she was in the market place. 

She looked around and saw people buying food and items , she looked around for any scavneger or any one that perhaps had a ship to get off this planet. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind " What about Thor? Hulk? the other slaves?" she thought " I could get off this planet and then get help espeically if I go to Xander and get the Nova Core here she thought to herself. No it would take eighteen months just to get there and then what, what happens if they don't help what happens if everyone's dead by then? I have to go back and help them I don't care what Valkyrie said I swore I would help those guys and I'm going to do just that. But first I need to find Thor if anyone could help he could, she looked towards the window of the Hulks room don't worry you two I'm coming. She started to run towards the tower. 

She ran to Hulks room and saw Thor and Hulk in there Thor turned to her " It's you The Grandmaster's daughter." he said quitely, " Yes its me and listen I'm here to help." she said with a smile


	10. We Have a Plan kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Thor make a plan to escape Sakaar some people aren't on bored with it though

" Little girl" Hulk said with a grin he ran towards and gave her a great big hug " Hulk hasn't seen you in months!" Where have little girl been?" he asked ,Rose giggled "Oh you know trapped in my room because my dad is a lunatic she said with a smile. " Why do you want to help me Rose?" Thor asked with a puzzling look, " Because I feel like its my sworn duty to help The Grandmasters slaves escape and if not all maybe just one so they could get help like getting the Nova Corps or something." " The Nova who?" Thor asked " Nevermind I forgot your not from around here sorry" she said " Its great that want to help Rose because I can get all the help I can get to defeat my sister so she doesn't rule over the entire world." Rose looked at Thor in a amazement " I guess thats another good reason to leave here." she said sheepish. " But how are we going to do it?" she questioned Thor turned to Hulk " Hulk" Thor said Hulk turned to Thor " I need you to do me favor." 

A few mins later Valkyrie walked all drunk and happy " Angry girl" Hulk said in a exciting voice they bothed played with each other till Hulk was on the ground Valkyrie looked up and saw Thor and Rose. " Rose what are you doing here! What don't you get about running away and never coming back!" she said in an annoying tone, "Listen Val you need to talk with Thor he needs help espcially from you." Thor and Valkyrie talked about the whole Hela thing and how if shes not stopped then all is lost, "Its you,me,Hulk and Rose." Thor said with a smile "No team only Hulk!" Hulk screamed. "I'm with ya Thor till the end." Rose said with a small smile, " Then I guess its just you two then, goodluck." she said with a grim expression on her face, Thor smashed the window opened and turned to Rose " Hop on my back and don't let go." he said. The two jumped out the window Thor's butt sliding on the building Rose could hear Hulk " Friends stay!" sorry big guy I have to get off this planet and get help for you and the others. A few mins later they got to the jet and went inside " Can you fly this thing?" she questioned Thor, "Of course I can just give me a few mins please" She watched as Thor was messing with the buttons, she then heard a big crashing sound and a ripping sound " Friends stay!" Hulk cried. "Hulk stop you idot!" Thor screamed Thor hit a button and suddnely a pretty came on screen. 

"No Banner!" Hulk screamed wrestling with himself who's Banner Rose wondered she then saw the Hulk turn into a tiny man, "Hulk?" she said walking towards him " Who are you?!" said Banner. "Don't you remeber me its Little Girl Rose" " Rose let me handle this." said Thor she steppted aside and let the two men talk, she then looked up into the sky and saw her dads hologram "Uh guys" she said in a quiet tone. The two looked up with mouths open " Attention all Sakarrans the Seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen my Champoin and my beloved and my dearest to my heart my daughter Rose I want all them found, captured and return to me immdeitaly but for now let us celebrate our missing champoin by celebrating in the streets." the hologram disapeared. "Thats seductive God of Thunder" Thor said with a snarl. Rose was shaking all over " I can't go back!" " I can't go back!'' she said in terror " Not again I can't." . Tears streaming down her face Thor walked up to her " Listen I promise you I will not let that lunatic touch you just follow me I have a plan B."


	11. Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When walking through Sakaar Rose remebers loving mermories

"Come on you two." Thor said walking out of the ship, Bruce and Rose followed "So Whats your second plan?" Bruce asked " Well maybe we could find The Grandmasters ship room and steal one of his ships and get off this planet, all we need to do is have Rose show us the way." he said with smile. Thor turned to her "Right Rose?" "Rose"?!!!! Bruce said Rose was looking up at the tower she used to call home...

Five Year old Rose

"I'm gonna get you!!!" Valykrie said laughing and smiling Rose screamed with delight as she was through the halls, " I'm getting closer." Rose ran into her fathers room and put her arms around his legs " Help me daddy she's going to get me." she said laughing " Who is?" He asked amused "Mommy she's coming to get me help me, make the moves on her like all mommy and daddies do." She looked up at him and he had a concerned face on she turned to the door and saw Valkyrie standing there with her mouth wide open, Everyone else was making grunting or clearing their throats " Was it something I said?" She asked. Later Rose and Valkyrie where sitting in her room , Valkyire sitting behind her brushing her hair, " Rose I'm sorry what happened today but you do realize I'm not your mother" She asked her in nurtuting tone. " But if your not then who is?" Rose asked looking at Valkyrie, The room was slient for a few seconds " I never met her Rose but from everyone else says she was kind and an outgoing person and that you look actually like her." Valykrie said in a quite tone. Is that why Daddy is always protective of me because I'm just like mommy?" "Probably" Valkyrie said. With that Valkyrie helped Rose get ready for bed and stayed in the room till she fell asleep. She walked out of the room with The Grandmaster waiting there, "Thank you scapper 142 I don't know what I would do without you." he said " Whatever in the future you'll be having chats with her she's your daughter and it's not going to be my fault when she finally figures it all out." She said coldly. 

 

Now  
" ROSE!!!!!!!!" both men shouted at her " What oh yes the ship room please follow me." She said " We must hurry before recgonize me or you Thor." The three walked though the streets people screaming about sales or having being fought in the middle of the road. Rose turned to see a family walking together smiling and laughing lifting the small off the ground and putting the child back on 

 

Eight year old Rose

" Your father tells me you've been misbehaving??" Taneleer said with a smile, Rose turned to him " Uncle Taneleer if you knew what it's like living on that stupid you would understand." she hostile. He smiled even more " Rose I know what type of a person your father is but believe me he only cares for a few things in this universe and your one of them." he walked up from his desk walked towards her " Know would you like to see what new things I put into my collection?" He asked her, she smiled up at him thats the one of the reasons why I came to Knowhere isn't it?". She put her hand in his and the two walked down the rows. " Uncle Taneleer can I just live with you and Carnia at least I can be one of your helpers or something." he laughed and picked her up so she could one of the creatures in the cage " Child if you live with me I think your father would nuts someone to keep him in line." " Now how about we have a nice dinner and then we can look dealers that want to trade with me?" she looked at him " Sounds like a date" They both laughed walking down the long hallway. 

Now 

Rose snapped out of it and looked around she couldn't see Thor or Bruce/ Hulk any where


	12. Getting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose trying to find the rest of the team and thinking over her life

“Guys guys”?!!? Rose screamed over the crowd that is the city of Sakaar. She walked all over the market went to all the bars that she knew nothing just getting shocked looks from people who could not believe she was walking outside the tower. “ Thor, Hulk er I mean Bruce “??!! Rose felt like going to the tower and possible giving up the dream of leaving her Father Gothel and this stupid planet when she spotted Thor and Bruce with Valkyrie. “ There you are”? Thor said “ For second I thought you were a spy for The Grandmaster.” For Father Gothel never Rose said, she looked at Valkyrie and what are you doing here? She asked. “ Change of plans Valkyrie said I want to help and fight and give Hela what she deserves!” Valkyrie said “ And i’m Trying not to freak out!” Bruce said Rose started to humm the three looked at her with relaxing faces. “ My father er The Grandmaster use to sing me a song when I was little everything I was mad or tired” she said . Valkyrie spoke up come with me I want to show you something “ As Rose followed her another memory slipped into her mind.

Her first memory her and The Grandmaster sitting or laying on his bed “ You”ll never know this my little Rose but you are my one and true love my favorite person in the whole universe and my sunlight” Rose looked at him giggling and smiling both of them filled with joy and happiness. No she thought he lied for some many years he needs to face justice and pay attention girl we have work to do.


End file.
